Daniella and Connor
Daniella and Connor are supporting characters and the younger adoptive brother and sister of Dolly and Collin. They are voiced by Jake Beale (Daniella) and Max Mitchell (Connor). Appearances Daniella - Daniella is similar to her sister Dolly, except she has light rose skin, freckles, short orange-blondish hair, a light cream long-sleeved tank top shirt, scarlet pants, a scarlet bow and white shoes. Her orphanage outfit consists of a dusted grey-tinted pink shirt and magenta pants with blue boots. Connor - Connor is similar to his brother Collin, except he has light rose skin, fluffy reddish-orange hair, a dark green collared shirt, dark turquoise pants, and white shoes. His orphanage outfit consists of a dusted grey-tinted mint green shirt and dark green pants with white and mint green socks. Personality Daniella and Connor are Dolly and Collin's younger adoptive siblings. They once lived in a small empty house next to an orphanage. Their house had nothing but their small beds, furniture, and toys. The younger Siblings went around town being donated with food and clothing, even some small toys and furniture, and their beds. Now, the Adoptives live with Dolly and Collin in the Season 2 premiere, "The New Siblings". They are innocent and curious and are still learning about the world around them with help from their older siblings and their friends. Daniella is a very sweet young girl, and has the ability to blep, which makes almost everyone happy. She does it almost all the time, but she doesn't do it when there is something serious going on. She has a stuffed kitty named Ms. Fluffykins, similar to Dolly's stuffed kitty cat Mr. Stuffykins, but a blue kitty with green eyes and a bow. Daniella loves her big sister Dolly no matter what situation they go through. Daniella began blepping at the age of four after she saw a cat from outside their old house blepping. Connor is a very friendly boy, and almost nothing bothers him at all. He tends to make up songs (Examples: The Chicken Store, Connor's Shower Song, etc.) and sometimes, he even plays sports; Connor is on his school's basketball team, The Crocs. Collin and Connor are both brothers and BFFs who support each other. Connor has a rubber chicken named Mr. Squeaky and a stuffed hippo named Hippy. His favorite animal is a chicken. Even though these two adoptive kids were orphans once, Dolly and Collin went to the orphanage to meet and adopt them. Episode Appearances Daniella and Connor are characters from Season 2, and the episodes they appear in are "The New Siblings", "Bubble Troubles", "Refreshing Up", "The Blep Master", "Sports Day", "Beach Day", "Fluffy Red Hair", "Species Mix-Up", "Rock it to the Top", "Lazy Day", "The Super-Duper Rockstars" and "Younger Siblings Take a Rest". Episode count: 12 Trivia * Daniella and Connor are both based off of the two siblings from the Uncle Grandpa pilot. * Daniella's blepping both in the show and in the Season 2 episode The Blep Master was based off of blepping, an act done by cats and dogs. * Daniella's voice actor Jake Beale also does the voice of D.W. from Arthur. * Connor's voice actor Max Mitchell also does the voice for Baby Panda from We Bare Bears. Gallery You Doodle 2019-10-07T04 47 30Z.jpg|Older Daniella (Bella Thorne) and Older Connor (Richard Kind) as seen in the episode, "Future Ten-se 2: The Second Part!" 12656745-3D2B-4051-99A3-0541DD7F454F.jpeg|Connor’s basketball outfit in the episode, “Sports Day” 603D77B9-026E-4AFE-BD33-8BF16FC03C51.jpeg|Daniella doing what she does best: blepping! 2E79B5FF-B282-4446-8846-4B586D6CAEBD.jpeg|The Siblings’ rock outfits EED9ACFE-0F8B-4A7E-817D-E3F929735626.jpeg|Daniella and Connor's baby outfits 35EAF347-4897-4A36-95F5-E647DB9FDCF5.jpeg|Daniella and Connor's animal forms (a puma and a gorilla) from the episode "We're Animals!" 77485221-CBC0-45B9-B9C3-E8A65AC1C365.jpeg|Daniella and Connor before they were adopted Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Little Kids